A is for Asian
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: Found in rural China, a young girl will do what she must to escape the confines of this educational prison.


They find her in an old abandoned warehouse in rural China. It was all a mistake, really. What police suspected to find was a mafia gang, not a small child with pitch black pigtails, clothing torn, and post trauma. They took her away, intending for her to find a suitable family.

_"This little girl's different, no?" A young woman with quite the maternal side found their new charge a bit… unsettling. As she awaited the response of her elder, she happened to glance at the orphan._

_ The young girl quietly sat in the middle of the room surrounded by other children. Yet, she paid them no mind, opting to piece together a puzzle far advanced. In curiosity, her colleague turns to face all the smiling children. As he glanced at the ruckus and to the little girl in the midst of it he turned back to his companion._

_ "Besides the absence of her family and the suspicion she is related to a gang member?" On his face was a blank expression. Obviously, he had thought that nothing was out of the ordinary all was what it should be._

_ "No, she has this blank expression, as if haunted. I want to comfort her the best I can, but at the same time… they are like the eyes of a hawk, intelligent and cunning. Too much for her young age."_

She feels like a caged animal both in the literal and metaphorical sense. She feels them observing her, taking notes. Why were they observing her from afar? Did she do something wrong? When questioned whether or not she could do this, or to do that she has the sense of mistrust. All she wants is to go home, to a familiar setting.

"Little one, would you like to play with this cube." A smiling lady with a dark blue business suit approaches her, bauble in hand. In her eyes was fake concern and openness. The little girl knows why she's there; to gain profit from her talents.

Silently, she takes the cube and stares back at the women.

She hates being watched.

_"A Mr. Watari is it?"_

_ In front of the worker was a grinning old man with kind eyes. Atop his head was a bowler hat and he was also clothed in trench coat. Accompanying him was a young lad with sloppy garb and a lollipop in hand._

_ "Quite right. I would like to adopt your recently acquired charge."_

_ "Her, that one? Any reason why?"_

_ "I heard she was special." Spoke from the boy's mouth, he sounded as if he was in charge. _

_ Usually, the worker would not respond to such arrogance of the child, but he had no choice. Who else would adopt the little girl!_

She hates this coldcoldcold place where it eternally rains. She hates the way everyone stares at her, the only Asian, the only exotic one. She feels the stares and the jeers of her peers. Once, she saw raven haired boy eating a doughnut. She hated him.

"Interesting."

One single word and she knew that he was behind all of this. Behind all of this terribledetestablehorrifying tests that she tried to fail and yet succeeded. All she knows-sees- are those fill in circles, the glares of others, side on how to bump her off the number one rank. She hateshateshates all the unneeded attention, the distrustful presence of others. No one is friends at the educational facility. Scratch that, a holding cell for the condemned; smart kids quite like herself. Not for the first time does she want to return to her natal land.

This prison was not her home

She hadhadhad to escape.

_She's s…l…o…w…l…y going of the deep end. She can't stand it anymore. The plots of those people knocking her off her well-deserved throne in front of the caretakers… She can not and will not allow embarrassment. Hatred envelopes her vision like a bird of prey zeroing in on its victim._

_She knows how to get out._

_**scaryscaryscary eyes too red watching me must get away too smart he's going to kill for my place my place my place no one likes me must be the ringleader go away go away goawaygoawaygoaway take my place don't need it JUSTLEAVEMEBE! **_

"_Going away so soon?" The Russian asks as he daintily dips his strawberry encrusted fingers into his preserves of the dead fruit. He knows-as she does—that its time for her to go home._

_**Screascreamscream just jump just jump**_

"_Don't you hate those evaluations?"_

_**Small talk unneeded overrated can't say goodbye why talk so trivial so high high high red eyed red eyes red eyes redredredredredredred**_

_Bloody red coated the freshly fallen snow, leaving the boy on the roof._

"_How sad," he murmurs to no one in particular," those evaluations will no longer be a challenge without you… A."_

"I once had a friend," he says conversationally. Well, as one tries to after contracting severe burns months prior.

"Oh, really" A neutral reply, she was not really there to listen.

"She was a paranoid soul and couldn't take the stress of being the best. Back at home, we used to call her A. Her real name was A-"

Kira had taken another victim.


End file.
